A Day With Evans
by hermione-granger54321
Summary: It is a day they will never forget. Sirius will scream, Remus will laugh and James will...be kissing Lily Evans? Is that James singing? A bunch of one-shot stories!(:
1. What is wrong with you muggles?

This is a one-shot of James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus going to Six Flags Fiesta Texas and riding roller coasters. This IS a JP/LE fic so please Review and tell me what you think, thank you.

**A Day With Evans**

Another year gone by and the time came to once again go back home via Hogwarts express. Now one might say this was a normal day as the Marauder's sat in their compartment minding their own business and being innocent or as innocent as they could be when a certain red head walked by the door.

"HEY EVANS" James called as he saw his favorite red head pass by. Most would think the Lily Evans hated James but that was not true, she secretly liked him very much. Not that it would change anything because for the past six years she had been going on and on about how much she hated him. She didn't want to look stupid by just saying yes when asked her out. As she heard James call her she opened the compartment door that held a sleeping Peter, a reading Remus and two bored looking Potter and Black.

"What is it Potter?" Lily asked in a bored voice. "And before you ask me out No and when you do it again I will say No" James looked hurt for a second only a second before he brushed away his feelings.

"Oh…Alright well I just wanted to wish you a good summer and I hope that you get head girl next year" James said honestly. Lily blushed. "Umm Evans?" James called when she turned to leave.

"Yes?" Lily asked nicely feeling bad about her outburst only seconds ago.

"Is there anything I can do to you know get a date with you?" James asked hopefully. By the tone of his voice Lily knew he was really hoping there was. Even Remus put his book down to listen to Lily's answer. Lily thought to herself for a moment then smiled. Or should I say smirked?

"Actually Potter there is" Lily told him as she smirked an evil smirk that fit her features perfectly.

"There is?" James asked dumbfounded. "What?"

"Spend a day with me." Lily began but didn't get to finish.

"That's all? Okay!" James yelled excitedly.

"No Potter you didn't let me finished. You, Black, and Lupin go with me to a park. I was going to go with Petunia and her whale of a boyfriend and his equally whale of a sister, but they bailed so why don't you go?" Lily finished her eyes actually looking hopeful.

"Sure" James said without a second thought.

"Wait a moment Prongs. There's something not right here. Evans why do you want me and Remus to go?" Sirius asked with one elegant eyebrow raised. Lily didn't waver as she said

"I can change my mind" Lily said but she caught the hurt and slightly panicked looked on James face so she quickly continued "Or you can not worry about it Black"

"Yeah don't worry about it Black" James said sending a pleading look at both of his best mates.

"Fine" Sirius grumbled. Remus who had resumed reading stopped and looked at his friends.

"I'll go to just tell me where to meet you all" Lily smiled.

"Alright so see you three at Kings Cross tomorrow at noon?" They nodded, or rather Sirius and Remus nodded while James half danced half sat on his seat. Lily said goodbye and walked back to her compartment a smirk still playing at her features. She couldn't wait to take Potter, Black and Remus to the Park. She laughed to herself as she thought of what was to come. She knew it would be funny for she was taking two pureblood wizards and a wizard who is a werewolf and has never left Britain, to Six Flags Fiesta Texas Amusement Park, and was going to have them ride all the bloody terrifying but also brilliant rides. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for the muggle born witch.

The next day Lily went to Kings Cross station thirty minutes early. She thought she would be there alone but Remus seemed to have come early as well.

"Hello Remus" Lily said with a warm smile.

"Hi Lily" Remus greeted. They sat at a bench near platform 9¾ for a few minutes in silence when it was broken by Remus asking a question.

"Lily" Remus began "James is one of my best friends and spending the day with you is his dream. I know you're a good person but I just have to ask you not to play with his heart" Remus said quietly. Lily looked at him with her head tilted sideways slightly.

"I'm not Remus" When Remus sent her a look that said he didn't believe her she continued "I do like James like that" Lily said and even blushed to prove her point "Today I just want to have fun with you four. It will be fun and along the way I will get closer to James." She smirked slightly "I promise you by the end of today James will finally get a yes from me"

Remus smiled at that "Good. So what are we doing? We're not really going to the park are we?"

"Oh we are. It's a park in America" Remus blinked twice.

"AMERICA?" He yelled "Were going to America?" Before Lily could answer James and Sirius walked up to them.

"Hello you guys." James said with a smile in Lily's direction. "I got your owl Evans so do we look muggle?" James asked. Lily took the opportunity to check James out. He was wearing cargos and a tight black polo shirt. Sirius was wearing the same kind of cargo shorts but instead a red polo shirt. Remus was just wearing blue jean shorts and a white shirt.

"Yes you look fine. Now I need all of you guys to hold on to this key chain" She told them "When I activate it, it will take us to America"

"AMERICA?" James and Sirius yelled in surprise.

"Yes were going to Six Flags Fiesta Texas Amusement Park. It's in San Antonio TX which is in America." Lily explained to them. "Now come on" Without further ado Sirius, James and Remus grabbed on to the key chain and the four vanished.

"Welcome to Six Flags Fiesta Texas" Lily told them as they stood in front of the entrance. James, Sirius and Remus were staring at the huge machine that they could see from outside. Lily explained to them that it was a roller coaster and that they would be riding them. When they entered and made their way to the right, they heard screaming.

"Were going to ride that?" Sirius squeaked as he point to the Goliath. "But the muggles are screaming!"

"That's the point Sirius" Lily said "They scream but there having fun" Sirius shook his head and even James and Remus looked scared.

"Muggles are weird" James said loudly "And I am not getting on that thing!"

"Me either" Sirius agreed

"I will" Remus said "Looks scary but fun" Lily smiled at him then turned to the other two boys.

"Where's your Gryffindor Courage?" Lily asked

"On the ground, where it will stay! Come on, that thing takes you really high then it goes upside down all the while really fast!" Sirius yelled.

"James" Lily said "I'll let you hold my hand" She smiled when James eyes widened.

"Alright" He said quickly

"Only if Sirius gets on as well" She stated. It took them ten minutes to get Sirius to stop screaming as James carried him to the front of the line. When it was their turn to get on the ride and it looked like Sirius was going to make a run for it James picked him up and sat him on the seat. When the muggle worker strapped him in James got in his own seat.

"NO" Sirius yelled trying to get the holders to get off of him. "NO I DON'T WANT TOO" He yelled "I DON'T WANT TO DIE"

"Padfoot! Stop yelling the ride is about to start" James said though his voice sounded nervous. Lily reassured him by taking his hand in hers. Not only did it make him feel better but it made butterflies in his stomach. When the platform lowered itself and the ride began Sirius began to rant.

"I'm going to die! We're going to high! Ah what is wrong with you muggles?" Lily laughed quietly to herself as they reached the top and as they were in the front row they could see the parking lot, and all the other rides in the park.

"Ready guys?" Lily turned to look at them but they all had their eyes closed. "Oh come on open your eyes!" When the ride went on the corner and then dropped Sirius began to scream. James was screaming as well but Remus was screaming for another reason.

"YEAHHH WOOOHOOO" Remus yelled as they finished the first loop. Lily was laughing. James had a death grip on her hand while Sirius was screaming his head off. When they were upside down on the second loop James opened his eyes just a peep then closed them tightly.

"WOOOHOOO" Remus yelled. When the ride came to a stop at the platform were they began James stopped yelling but Sirius didn't.

"IM DEAD. EVANS KILLED ME. WE WENT LOOPED AND LOOPED AND THEN TWIST AND THEN FLASH. WHAT WAS THE FLASH?" Sirius yelled his eyes still shut tight and his hands clenched the holders.

"It was a picture. Now lift up your arms so we can get off" Lily said. Sirius threw his arms in the air and when he was free he flew out of his seat and away from the three.

"Sirius!" Lily called after him.

"No!" Sirius was already down the rail near the photo's hugging a tree.

"That was AWSOME" Remus yelled as he bounced on the spot "It went so fast. And then the loops I've never loved being upside down more"

"No not awesome!" Sirius yelled "I want to go home!"

"If you do I can't date James" Lily said sadly taking her hand out of James. James quickly grabbed her hand again and said "Padfoot you're staying for the day!"

"More rides?" Remus asked his eyes twinkling

"Yeah next is the Boomerang" Lily told them. Remus ran from their side and towards the roller coaster Lily pointed at. There was no line so he quickly jumped onto the first seat. Soon James and Lily caught up to him followed closely by a sulking Sirius.

"So its two to a seat this time" Lily said "Does Sirius ride with Remus? Or should I ride with Remus and Sirius rides with you James?"

"Sirius with Moony" James said as he sat himself behind Moony and patted the seat next to him. Lily sat as did Sirius. Soon the park employ lowered the bars for them to hold on to and then started the ride. As soon as the ride started so did Sirius.

"This is different" Sirius said "Were going backwards" They were barley reaching the top and now they were slanted and at a stop.

"I don't like this" Sirius yelled "Remus shut up!" Remus had been laughing with a huge smile on his face. When the ride started and they were dropped from their height Sirius screamed bloody murder while James kept him mouth closed.

"OHH YEAHHHH" Remus yelled "COME ON SIRIUS PUT YOUR HANDS UP LIKE THIS" Remus yelled his hand up in the air as they went up side down twice then reached the top again this time facing the sky.

"You bloody touch me and I'll kill you" Sirius hissed when Remus tried to remove Sirius' hands from his death grip on the bar. When the ride began again and they were dropped backwards Sirius began to whimper and scream. Remus was having the time of his life while James lifted one hand while the other was still in Lily's.

"See that wasn't so bad" Lily said as she watched Sirius run and hug the nearest planted tree.

"It was amazing! More" Remus all but howled in happiness. James laughed as did Lily and even Sirius cracked a smile though it vanished when he saw that there were more roller coasters.

"It wasn't so bad" James admitted "It was like flying except you can't stop and turn or slow down at will"

"No it was bad. It was terrifying and I don't want to do it again" Sirius whined. Lily took pity on her new friend.

"Alright how about this. We skip the Road Runner and the Iron Rattler and go straight to the gully washer yes?" Sirius slowly nodded though he still didn't know what the gully washer was.

"Wait" Remus said "What is that?" He asked as his eyes lit up like diamonds. He was pointing at the slingshot.

"Oh that's the slingshot it goes 300 ft. in the air at 100 mph. Two people at a time and when it comes down it like flips you in circles." Remus began to bounce again so Lily came up with a great idea.

"Remus want to get on it with me?" Remus nodded so she told James to sit with Sirius in front of the ride and watch them, but James failed to notice the glint in her eyes.

"Why do you have that look in your eyes?" Remus asked as they were getting strapped in.

"I'm going to make Sirius and James get on this thing" Remus laughed.  
"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll tell James that if he AND Sirius get on then ill kiss him" Remus whistled.

"James is going to glue Padfoot to this chair" He said with a laugh as he wiggled his butt. While the person in charge of the ride was counting down for the ride to begin Sirius and James were watching Lily and Remus.

"Moony is crazy" Sirius said as he watched his friend as he happily waited for the ride to start so it can fling him 300 ft. in the air.

"I know" James said though his eyes were on Lily. Her face was flushed with happiness.

" 1" The slingshot shot up in the air.

"OH MY GOD!" Remus yelled "AAHHHHH WOOOHOOOO. OH NOOO AHHHHH HAHAHA WOOOHOOO YEAAHHH" Lily laughed. She knew Remus was having the time of his life.

Down on the ground or where Sirius says normal sane people are they heard the pair. James smiled as he heard Lily laugh. She looked so happy up there spinning and falling hundreds of feet.

"LETS DO THAT AGAIN" Remus yelled when the ride ended. He jumped out of his seat and danced his way to his two best friends "Guys! I've never felt so alive! You should try it"

"No way" James and Sirius said together. Lily who had just come up behind Remus looked at the pair. Then she looked at James.

"Please? Ill kiss you for good luck and when it's over ill kiss you for being brave" James flushed. He really did want to kiss Evans. But did he want to kiss her so bad that he would get on a ride that would fling him in the air and back down over and over again?

"Okay" James said with a huge smile.

"Only if Sirius does to" Sirius slowly started to back away. He knew Prongs wanted that kiss and knew he was in for it. Before he could run he was tackled to the floor.

"NO" Sirius yelled but it was too late. Remus was holding him down in the seat while they strapped him in. James got in his seat and let them strap him in as well. Lily bent over and captured his lips in hers for a few seconds then backed away.

"You get more after this" She whispered making shivers go down his back that had nothing to do with the ride.

"Please" Sirius was begging "Get me off of this thing!" Just then the ride began and so did the screaming.

"AHHHH HOLY SHIT IM GOING TO DIE" Sirius yelled

"AHHHH NOT FUN NOT FUN" James yelled as he closed his eyes.

"PRONGS" Sirius yelled

"WHAT PADFOOT?" James yelled not daring to open his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH I HAVE TO AHHHH TELL YOU SOMETHING" Sirius said through his yells. Down on the ground Lily and Remus were on the floor laughing when Sirius' scream reached high pitch.

"WHAT IS IT?" James asked "AHHH OH NO I DON'T LIKE THIS AHHHH"

"I CANT TELL YOU" Sirius yelled "AHHH PLEASE STOP THIS THING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AHHHH MUGGLES?"

"YOU CAN TELL ME PADS" James said then yelled again.

"AHHHHH OH GOD IM GOING TO KILL YOU MOONY. JAMES ILL TELL YOU AHHHH I GRABBED YOUR TOOTH BRUSH BY MISTAKE AND I WAS GOING TO PUT IT BACK BUT IT FELL IN THE TOIELT AND I DIDN'T FLUSH IT SO I TOOK IT OUT AND THEN I WAS GOING TO CLEAN IT BUT THEN YOUR MOM CALLED US FOR BREAKFEAST AND THEN YOU USED IT" Sirius yelled out as the ride stopped. It was over. Finally Sirius thought but then he remembered what he had said and slowly turned his head to look at his best friend.

"YOU DID WHAT" James yelled "EWWWWWW" When the ride came to a complete stop and then they were let go James ran straight to the nearest bathroom and puked.

It took James five minutes of spell after spell in mouth cleaning and freshening charms before he returned to the group. When he spotted Sirius he lunged at him.

"What the hell!" James yelled as Sirius took cover behind a snickering Remus "You ahh Padfoot!"

"I'm sorry!" Sirius said quickly. James glared at him before finally giving up and sticking his tongue out at his best friend. Sirius smiled now that he was forgiven but that smile quickly turned into a frown when Lily began to lead the group to another ride. Sirius ran in front of James and Lily to catch up with a bouncing Remus.

"Lily" James said. When Lily turned to him James blushed slightly "I um got on the ride and so well…"

Lily laughed and quickly closed the few inches between them as her lips met his. It took James maybe three seconds before he kissed her back. The kiss was different then from the one before. That one was intense. This one however was with passion that made James toes curl. JAMES POTTER'S toes curl! James wanted to stay like that forever better yet James wanted to grab Lily and take her to the nearest broom closet. The kissing pair didn't stop till they heard a loud cough from in front of them.

"Hello!" Sirius yelled "Earth to prongs! Evans stop sucking his face!" Lily pulled away and quickly walked to catch up with Remus. James stood there with a hand pressed against his lips as if not believe what just happened.

"Come on lover boy" Sirius said.

"Why did you stop us? I liked it where I was!" James snapped at Sirius. Sirus laughed.

"Just be grate full you didn't like it too much or mini prongs would have been poking Lily." James flushed at Sirius's joke.

"PADFOOT!" James yelled as he turned beet red. Sirius just laughed as he took off running, though he could have sworn he heard James mutter something about him not being _mini_. Soon James ran after him and Remus and the girl of his dream.

As the four teens walked towards the ride Lily was silently leading them too, Sirius thought it better to ask where they were going.

"Are we there yet?" Sirius asked instead. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, come one there's no line" As soon as she turned her back she grinned. Soon enough they were on the gully washer. When the ride ended three snickering teens and one pissed off and angry Sirius got out of the small boat.

"You didn't tell me there was a WATERFALL" Sirius yelled. "Look at my hair" He whimpered. James looked at his friend in horror.

"Padfoot don't be such a bird" When Lily rose one elegant eye brow James flushed. "I mean" he stuttered. Lily giggled as she and Remus continued to walk. As they walked Lily turned her head slightly to look at Remus.

"You okay?" She asked as she saw Remus was deep in thought. At her question James and Sirius walked closer to hear what he had to say.

"I love it here" Remus whispered "No one treats me different, it's like I'm just a normal person" His voice broke at the end. Lily smiled sadly at him.

"Remus" she said quietly. Remus, James and Sirius looked at her "You are a normal person." At that moment Remus felt as if Lily Evans did not know how much those few words meant to him.

"Hey GUYS" Lily yelled when she got bored of watching Sirius struggle to win a stuffed black dog that he saw. "Let's go eat" She laughed at how at the word eat the boys quickly abandoned what they were doing.

James, Sirius and Remus got a table as Lily went to go get the food. When she returned with four burgers and fries, Sirius couldn't help but make faces.

"Try it" Lily said simply as she took a bite out of hers. Remus mimicked her answer and groaned because the taste was so good. Seeing that Lily and Remus both liked the food James took a small bite.

"Wow, Padfoot try this, it's amazing" Sirius however did not look convinced.

"Fine" Sirius grumbled when they all glared at him. He took a small bite, then another. Lily smiled when she saw that they liked the food. That is until Sirius ruined it.

"This taste great Evans" Sirius said with his mouth full "Were do we go next?" He asked as he swallowed his last bite. Lily resisted the urge to sneer at his table manners.

"We are going swimming."

Once they made it to where the pools were Lily showed the boys were they were to change while she changed as well. Sirius, Remus and James were changed in a matter of seconds, Lily however took much longer.

"What is bloody hell is taking her so long?" Sirius grumbled as he looked around.

"Just wait Padfoot" Remus told him. When Sirius ignored his friend and continued to grumble Remus turned to James for help. "James tell Padfoot to shut up…James?" Remus and Sirius turned around to see what James was staring at with his mouth open. Soon Remus and Sirius were both in similar states. Lily Evans walked towards them in an emerald bikini.

"Carful boys" Lily said with laughter in her voice "You're drooling." Sirius and Remus quickly recovered though James still looked flabbergasted.

Sirius whistled. "Damn Evans" was all he said. At that James quickly recovered and smacked Sirius upside the head.

"Don't stare at my…I mean Evans" James blushed as he turned away. Lily smiled to herself as she walked in the same direction. Here she was Lily _perfect _Evans walking with a shirtless James, a shirtless Sirius and shirtless Remus. Remus seemed a bit uneasy when girls stopped to stare at him and his friends though James and Sirius seemed to not notice if not then not care.

"Well" Sirius said as they entered the pool "I'm going to talk to that blond bird who has been looking at me since we got here" He winked at Lily and his mates before swimming towards the blond who quickly started to blush when she realized that the boy she was look at was now swimming towards her.

"Um" Remus said as he realized it was just James, Lily and him. "I'm just going to go talk to her" He said as he quickly started to swim to the other side of the pool. Lily and James followed were he had pointed to and noticed a beautiful girl in a black bikini reading at the end of the pool where it was not so deep and one could sit in the water.

"Wow" James said as he floated next to Lily "Didn't know he had it in him" Lily laughed making James heart swell.

"Remus is a good guy" James eyes narrowed. Lily smirked suddenly. "I mean he is so sexy. Don't you think?"

"I well I he we his" James flushed as he couldn't find the right words to say. Lily laughed again then stopped when water splashed her in the face.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Lily asked. James suddenly scared that he might of upset Lily quickly apologized. Lily in return splashed James in the face. It soon turned into a full on war, with laughter and gasps and a lot of pushing and even a bit of hugging. Somehow weather through fate or just the waves Lily and James ended up under a beautiful waterfall.

Once under the waterfall James kissed Lily before he lost his nerves. Lily in turn kissed him back. The kiss soon turned intense as their legs entwined under the water. Lily moaned softly when James broke away to kiss her neck. At Lily's moan both James and Lily flushed bright red and quickly pulled apart though James did have an almost arrogant smirk on his face.

"Lily" James whispered as he pulled her close to him again "Will you be my girlfriend?" As he said this James tried to keep his face black but Lily saw that he was scared of her answer.

"I'd love to" She whispered back before pulling him as close to her as she could then pulled him under water. The kiss underwater was unbelievable for the both of them. If someone were to ask James how it felt he would have answer it with a simple "Magic".

The rest of the day Lily and James stayed in the pool, playing and laughing together. At night fall they got out and joined Remus, Sirius and the girls they had picked up at the pools edge were they sat staring up at the stars. Once the time hit 8:30 fireworks lit the night sky. As the night ended James snuck in a couple more kisses from Lily. Sirius snogged the blond chick who moaned every few seconds and Remus politely asked to kiss the girl who had been reading in the black bikini. When given permission Remus kissed her till she let out a few soft moans as well.

Like most things the night ended. The four teens left soon after the fireworks. When James, Remus and Sirius dropped Lily off at her house James gave her a kiss and a promise to write to her in the morning. Lily kissed James back, and then kissed Remus and Sirius on the cheek before going inside. That night as James laid in bed, in the same room that held a snoring Sirius and a quietly sleeping Remus, he thought of all that happened that day. The day that he had spent with Evans. His Evans.

**So? What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know if i should write more one shots like this or not. Thank You**


	2. James Vow

_Hello everyone, well first off this is not an original idea. I read a story called You'll Be In My Heart and i wanted to write my own verse to it. So please no hate reviews because i already said it wasn't my idea but it is my take on it. Anyways enjoy and please don't forget to review!(:_

**James vow**

James smiled down happily at his son. His wife at the moment was away as she worked as a healer during the night. It had been a year since Harry had come into their lives. He couldn't be happier. Suddenly Harry began to cry. James cursed suddenly and quickly grabbed Harry from the crib and held him tightly.

"Come on Harry don't cry" His plea however was not heard as the young wizard cried harder. An idea suddenly popped into the Marauders head. James began to sing.

**Come stop your crying**

**It will be alright**

James started to walk around the nursery.

**Just take my hand**

**Hold it tight**

A brilliant smile came across James face when Harry suddenly grabbed his father's thumb and held it tightly. Harry stopped crying, giving a final hiccup.

**I will protect you**

**From all around you**

It was a vow James made every day when he woke up and every night before he went to sleep. He would protect Harry, and Lily and all those he held dear. The day he didn't protect them would be the day after he died.

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

James raised the hand that wasn't holding his son ad wiped the small tears that still lingered on his face. Harry indeed had stopped crying, wanting to listen to his father's soothing voice.

**For one so small,**

**You seem so strong**

Harry was strong. He was the reason James and Lily woke with smiles on their faces, even in the dark times that were around them. He was the reason James and his family could still laugh.

**My arms will hold you,**

**Keep you safe and warm**

Quietly walking towards the crib, James grabbed Harry's blue blanket and turned to the rocking chair in the corner. He sat and wrapped his son al nice and tight.

**This bond between us**

**Can't be broken**

He was Harry's father, he will always be Harry's father and Harry would always be his son. And James couldn't be prouder.

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

As James rocked Harry in the rocking chair Harry suddenly let out a long yawn. James eyes shinned as he looked at his son adoringly.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

James got up from the rocking chair, still rocking his son and his voice grew strong .

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart, always**

The room got quiet when James stopped singing, only to be filled with soft whimpers as Harry prepared to cry again. Sighing softly James began to sing again, not wanting his son to cry.

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**

**They just don't trust what they can't explain**

Harry settled down and snuggled in deeper into his father's arm. James glared playfully at his son while he sang. Harry wanted his father to sing.

**I know we're different but deep inside us**

**We're not that different at all**

Harry closed his eyes and let out a soft breath. He wasn't asleep, not yet anyway. James couldn't help but watch Harry as he sang to him.

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

Finally Harry yawned lightly before become still, minus the moving of his tiny chest.

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

The words spoke the truth. James would always love Harry no matter where he was.

**Don't listen to them**

**'Cause what do they know?**

James whinced as he remember Lily's reaction to being pregnant. Everyone had thought that because he was a Marauder, reckless, silly and made jokes about almost everything, that he would not be a good father. Well James didn't care. They don't know, will never know how much Harry means to him.

**We need each other**

**To have, to hold.**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

James held Harry closer as his son slept. He loved the feeling of having Harry in his arms.

**When destiny calls you**

**You must be strong**

At this line James voice grew cold. The bloody prophecy. His son. _His son,_ had to save the wizarding world. James knew Harry would be strong but at the moment he was just a baby, _his _baby.

**I may not be with you**

**But you've got to hold on**

James voice cracked when these words left his mouth. He knew that there was a chance he might not make it through this war. But he hope he would see his son grow up, and if by cruel fate he couldn't, he hoped his son could get through it and hold on. A single tear left the Marauder's eye.

**They'll see in time**

**I know we'll show them together**

James carefully placed Harry in his crib. He made sure he was wrapped nice and tight in his blanket. His voice never wavered as he did this, his singing still strong.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**I'll be there from this day on,**

**Now and forever more**

James watched as his son moved his chubby hand about. When he found what he was looking for he hugged the stuff black dog to his tiny body. James didn't hear the door to nursery open or the feet that stopped at the door way. His focus was only on his son.

**Oh, you'll be in my heart **

**No matter what they say **

**You'll be here in my heart, always**

James silently vowed, as he watched his son sleep peaceful, that he would give his life for his boy. He would keep him safe as best as he could.

**Just look over your shoulder**

**I'll be there always**

As James finished singing, he asked a question to himself

"Who will protect you, if I'm not here Harry?" James voice cracked.

"I will" James jumped as the voice spoke; he quickly spun around, wand aimed at the intruder. Only to come face to face with his best friend. Sirius.

"Oh hey Padfoot, how long you been standing there?" James asked his face a tint of pink, but not really caring. Sirius had seen a lot of embarrassing things so his singing wasn't that bad.

"Not long" Sirius said "James?"

James, eyes never leaving Harry's face asked "Yeah?"

"I promise. I will protect Harry if heaven forbid anything happened to you." Sirius' voice seemed to tremble.

"Padfoot, I'm scared" Indeed, James Potter was scared. Sirius didn't joke nor make fun of his best mate.

"I'm scared to Prongs" His voices broke off, then continued "But one thing is for sure, no matter what happens to me, or to you, Harry will make it out of this…alive"

James turned away from his son to look at Sirius. A grin slowly appeared.

"You got that right Sirius." James said nothing for a few seconds before laughing lightly.

"Uh Padfoot?" James asked

"Yeah?" Sirius asked from where he stood watching Harry.

"What the hell are you doing in my house at midnight?" James asked his voice teasing.

Sirius smiled sideways "I got hungry and decided to come and eat your food."

James and Sirius both slowly walked out of the room, closing the nursery door lightly. The house was quiet, only voices from the living room could be heard and every so often Sirius' famous bark like laugh. No they didn't know what would come in the future, but for now the small family would live day by day.

_**So my lovely readers, what you think? Please review, and ill try and update next week. Any idea's? What should i write about next?(:**_


End file.
